Plankton's Plot
by sponge-fan
Summary: Plankton is tired of his failed attempts to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. Then he comes up with a whole new plan...PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I love getting reviews so don't dissapoint me! This story is complete!
1. Thought Of A Plan

**_Author's Note: _I just wanted to announce my 2nd fan fiction story. I got a few complaints last time about the length of the chapters. This time I'm making them a lot longer. Huge thanks to Spongefan Squarefiction! Your review for chapter 7 of Spongebob's Discovery was really nice! It is really appreciated! **

Plankton's Plot

It was another day in Bikini Bottom. Everyone was enjoying delicious Krabby Patties. Until…

"All here me!" yelled Plankton as he barged into the restaurant. "I have in my grasp, 1000 gallons of tartar sauce! Surrender the krabby patty secret formula, or BE ELIMANATED!" Then, all of a sudden, Spongebob picked up Plankton and his tartar sauce.

"Eliminated?" Spongebob asked. "With THAT?" Spongebob pointed to the tartar sauce. It wasn't 1000 gallons, it wasn't even 1 gallon. It was more like a small puddle. To Plankton, it looked like a lake.

"Barnacles," Plankton said to himself.

"Back to the Chum Bucket with you!" said Spongebob as he tossed the tiny parasite out the door.

"Curse you, naive cube!" yelled Plankton.

Spongebob dusted off his hands then went back to work.

Later That Evening

"I can't stand losing to that porous twit any longer!" exclaimed Plankton. "I've tried, and tried, but I've never, EVER won. Plan Z see movie got incredibly close to succeeding, but that stupid kid ALWAYS foils my plans! Most of the time it isn't even logical! I mean, WHERE did he get the electric guitar all of a sudden? See movie And how did he attach himself to that harness so quickly? Once again, see movie It just doesn't make any sense, that kid always, and I mean ALWAYS comes out on top!" just then, a look of realization planted itself on Plankton's face. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Karen, his computer wife.

"No time to talk now, Karen, baby, I have planning to do!" Plankton started scribbling down notes and evil plans. Then, in spite of his evil plan, he started to laugh evilly. (you know, like MWAHAHAHA! That sort of thing).


	2. Phase One And Two Completed

**_Author's Note: _I deeply apologize for the length of chapter one. I thought it was longer then it actually was… however, I will DEFINATELY make them bigger now. Thanks to Estelle Rabon for the two great reviews for Spongebob's Discovery chapter seven and Plankton's Plot chapter 1. Hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review!**

Chapter 2

Spongebob woke up bright and early the next morning.

"Good morning, Bikini Bottom!" He shouted. He sprang out of bed and marched towards his closet. "Time to get ready for another perfect day," he said as he put on his square pants. He then brushed his teeth, fed Gary, and ate his favourite cereal, Kelpo. "I'M READY!" he shouted as he walked down the street towards the Krusty Krab.

Meanwhile

Plankton had fallen asleep at his desk. He was up all night making sure his new evil plan was flawless. When he heard Spongebob's giggling laughter outside, he awoke with a start.

"What? O…yes the plan." Plankton took the papers on his desk and then headed off to his laboratory. "I'm going to get the formula once and for all!"

Back To Spongebob

"Good morning Krusty Krew!" said Spongebob as he tromped through the Krusty Krab doors. Spongebob walked towards the kitchen. "I'm ready," he said.

"One Krabby Patty," said Squidward through the little window in front of the grill.

"Coming right up!" replied Spongebob. He was taking out the buns when he heard footsteps behind him. "Who's there?" he asked, a little nervous. There was only silence. Spongebob turned around, facing the grill when he heard more footsteps. "Who is there, please?" he asked. There was more silence. Spongebob took a small cautious step forward. "Please show yourself," he said. Spongebob was standing there for a long time.

"Spongebob, where's my Krabby Patty?"

"AHH!" screamed Spongebob. He hopped onto Squidward's head.

"SPONGEBOB!" said a very annoyed octopus. "Quit fooling around and make those Krabby Patties!" Squidward pried Spongebob off of his head and placed him in front of the grill.

"I guess it was just my imagination…" said Spongebob. He then started to work. Little did he know that Plankton was sneaking out of the restaurant at that very moment, satisfied that phase one of his plan was complete.

It was closing time and Spongebob was putting his spatula away. "I'm leaving now, Mr.Krabs," said Spongebob.

"Good night me boy," replied Mr.Krabs. Spongebob trotted out the door and towards home. Little did he realize that he was being monitored the entire time.

"Yes, yes, this is grand," said Plankton. "I was able to creep up on that porous freak and get my tracking device on him." Plankton was watching a screen that showed a map of Bikini Bottom from a bird's eye view. Inside a tiny pineapple, there was a small, blinking, red dot. At the bottom of the screen there was a little sign that said sleeping. "Now it is time for phase two of my evil scheme. MWAHAHAHA!"

**_Author's Note:_** **The next part has a meaning, it might be boring, but it DOES have something to do with the story.**

TOOT! TOOT! Spongebob woke up the next morning.

"Good morning, morning!" Spongebob said while getting out of bed. "Good morning, Gary!"

"Meow"

"Time for a nutritious breakfast!" said Spongebob. He ran downstairs and took out a box of Kelpo and a bowl. Spongebob filled the bowl to the brim and ate it very enthusiastically. "What a great meal!" he said. Spongebob then fed Gary his stinky Snail Po snail food, got changed into his clothes, and brushed his eyes. (See movie). "It's time for another beautiful day!" Spongebob happily said. Spongebob spent the entire day care-free and naive. Plankton spent the entire day in his laboratory watching the screen and making notes.

"It was a great day today, Gare Bear," Spongebob said. "I hope it's even better tomorrow."

"It has been a great day today, Karen," Plankton said. "I know it will get even better tomorrow."

Spongebob woke up in the morning. However, this time it was not in his very soft bed. It was at a desk cluttered with papers, and high-tech machines all around him. "Where am I?" he pondered. "And why do I feel so small?"

Plankton woke up in the morning. However, this time it was not at his desk covered in papers. It was in a very soft bed. "Yes! I am here!" Plankton thought. "And I feel larger then ever! Phase two has been completed!"

**What has happened? All questions revealed in chapter 3.**


	3. Switched

**_Author's Note: _In this chapter, you will find all about Plankton's plot. Everything is explained. However, it is still going to get better so keep reading! Big thanks to softballgrlll and Estelle Rabon. (Thanks for the awesome reviews!)**

Chapter 3

Spongebob was very worried. Why was he in Plankton's laboratory? How did he get there?

"Hello?" he said out loud. "O MY GOSH!" When Spongebob talked out loud, it wasn't his voice. It was Plankton's! However, Spongebob soon realized it wasn't just his voice that was Plankton's, it was his body! Spongebob was horrified, dizzy, and sick all at once. How did he become Plankton? This was too much to bear. Then, something occurred to him. If he was Plankton, would that mean that Plankton was…him?

Plankton was thrilled that the plan was a success. However, it would not be complete until Phase 3 was finished. In the meantime, he had to lie low. He didn't want to risk anyone finding out his evil plans. Not even the mollusc. Plankton looked at Gary. **(Note: all the things that happened to the true Spongebob apply to Plankton. Voice, body, ect.)**

"Hello…Gary." Plankton said very slowly.

"Meow." Gary replied.

"Oh no!" thought Plankton. The snail is onto me, I'd better do what Spongebob usually does every morning. "Good morning…morning," said Plankton. Gary was confused. His owner was acting very strange. "Good… morning, Gary," Plankton was saying everything cut off.

"Meow, meow?" Gary was curious why his owner wasn't acting like himself.

"Darn, it," thought Plankton. "I better do exactly what that yellow freak does every morning."

"Time for a nutritious breakfast!" said Plankton much more confident this time. Plankton ran down the stairs, and took out a bowl and a box of Kelpo. Plankton filled the bowl to the brim with cereal, just how Spongebob had done it the previous morning. Plankton took one taste. He spat it out. This was the most putrid cereal he ever tasted. Gary entered the kitchen. Since Plankton didn't want to reveal his plan, he was forced to eat every bit of the cereal enthusiastically. "What a great meal!" said Plankton.

Next Plankton was forced to feed Gary his VERY stinky snail po snail food. "YUCK!" thought Plankton to himself.

Plankton knew that Spongebob usually got dressed after he fed Gary. "That shouldn't be too hard," Plankton thought to himself. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know the proper way to fold up Spongebob's pants. (see movie). Every time he tried, he ended up with a fabric mess. Finally after about 20 tries, Plankton finally figured it out.

"Now, what's the last morning chore?" Plankton thought. "O yeah! I'm supposed to brush my teeth." Plankton walked into Spongebob's bathroom and started to brush his teeth.

"Meow?" Gary slithered up behind Plankton and was curious why his owner wasn't brushing his eyes like he always did.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Plankton thought to himself. He pulled out a list of what Spongebob did every morning (he made it before the transformation). "It says here brushing…YOUR EYEBALLS!" Plankton looked nervously at Gary.

"Meow?" Plankton hesitantly raised the brush to his eyes. The he started to brush. After Plankton brushed, he said "Time for another beautiful day!"

Plankton left the house. "FINALLY!" said Plankton. "I don't have to act like that absorbent twit anymore."

"Hey, Spongebob!" called Patrick. Plankton looked very depressed.

Meanwhile

Spongebob wasn't sure what to do. Should he try to tell someone what happened? Should he just wait here for the real Plankton to show up? Why was he even like this to begin with? He decided to look around. He walked into the main chamber of the laboratory. Plankton unplugged Karen so she couldn't reveal his plan to Spongebob. (Plankton wasn't taking any chances). Spongebob then saw it. A machine that looked like it could switch lives. "That's how Plankton and I got switched!" said Spongebob. Spongebob ran up to the machine. If I can figure out how it works, then Plankton and I will change back!" he said. Spongebob stood in front of the machine for hours, but he could not figure out how the machine worked. "Maybe I should try to find Plankton," he said.

Back To Plankton

Plankton was able to slip away from Patrick. "I'm lucky that idiot is so dumb," he thought to himself. "Otherwise I would have never been able to escape." Plankton started to head towards the Krusty Krab. "Time to get the secret formula!" he said. He saw the Krusty Krab straight ahead. In a few minutes, he would have his hands on the formula. He stated running toward the Krusty Krab in the same way a starving person would run to an all-you-can-eat buffet. "Secret formula, here I come!" he shouted. He then stopped in his tracks. Something caught his attention. It was a voice. _His _voice. Plankton looked at the ground. He saw his body (which was now Spongebob's) looking up at him.

"STOP!" Spongebob yelled. Plankton was mildly surprised, but he soon got over it.

"Well, well, well," he said in an amused tone. "Look what we have here,"

"Please, Plankton, you have to return us back to normal!" Spongebob cried out.

"Forget it, cretin," Plankton said. "If you think I'm going to return us back to normal, then you must be crazy. I'm going to get my hands on the formula, and you can't do anything to stop me; and do you know why?"

"Why?" Spongebob asked.

"Because the tables have turned!" Plankton said. "You always came out on top! You always got in my way. Even when it seemed that I had you corned you managed to slip through my grasp! But now that I'm you and you're me, this time I will come out on top! By having your appearance, I will fool Krabs into giving me the secret formula. I know nothing bad will happen to me because I have your body. As for you, I wouldn't keep my hopes high."

Spongebob was flabbergasted at Plankton's little speech. "You won't get away with it, Plankton!" stated Spongebob. "I'll stop you!"

"You?" asked Plankton in an amused tone. "I highly doubt it,"

"Why is that?" questioned Spongebob.

"Because no one believes a dead man," said Plankton.

"Dead?" asked Spongebob. "I'm not…" but before he could finish, Plankton lifted his foot, ready to step on Spongebob.

"So long, cretin!" he said evilly.

**What happens next? Keep reading and find out.**


	4. Discovered The Secret Formula

**_Author's Note:_ I am very sorry for not updating in a while. My teachers have been giving me tons of homework so I have had no time to myself. Now that it's Spring Break, I will be updating a lot faster. I hope you readers have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you softballgrll, Estelle Rabon and spongefan for your reviews of Plankton's Plot chapter 3. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last! **

**Reminder I also have another story published on this site called Spongebob's Discovery; and coming soon, Reversed Mirror. Please R&R.**

Chapter 4

"So long, cretin!" Plankton said evilly.

"NOOO!" yelled Spongebob.

"Spongebob!" said a voice. Plankton and Spongebob looked to where the voice was coming from. It turned out that the voice was Mr.Krabs. "Spongebob, get you captains' quarters over here!

"Mr.Krabs!" said Plankton and Spongebob together.

"You're two minutes late!" said Mr. Krabs. The crab walked up to the place where Plankton was about to step on Spongebob. "Come on, me boy. I'll have no lolly gagging."

"But…I…he…" stuttered Plankton through his rage.

"Come on," said Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs dragged Plankton inside the Krusty Krab.

"Whew!" said Spongebob. "That was a close one! I have to stop Plankton, but if he sees me then I'm going to get squished! How will I get in the Krusty Krab without being detected?" Then a very helpful thought occurred to Spongebob. Maybe Plankton's attempts to get the Krabby Patty secret formula were finally going to pay of.

In The Krusty Krab

"Now get to work!" Mr.Krabs threw Plankton into the kitchen and went into his office.

"This is almost too easy!" said Plankton happily. "With that accursed sponge out of the way nothing can stop me! I WILL TRIUMPH!" Then he paused. He noticed that Squidward was watching the whole thing from the tiny window.

"Right," said Squidward sarcastically. "Just fill these orders." Squidward threw some tiny papers at Plankton. One said Krabby Patty. Another said Coral Bits, and the last said Deluxe Patty.

"Time to put Phase 3 into action," said Plankton.

Inside The Chum Bucket

Spongebob knew that Plankton was able to get inside the Krusty Krab a million times without being detected. He would use one of Plankton's disguises to sneak into the Krusty Krab and stop Plankton. Spongebob decided to disguise himself as a cockroach. "Hopefully I won't be stepped on," thought Spongebob.

In The Krusty Krab

Plankton walked into Mr. Krabs' office.

"What is it, Spongebob?" asked Mr. Krabs as he spotted Plankton.

"I have forgotten the secret formula to the Krabby Patty. Will you please reveal it to me?" asked Plankton.

"FORGOTTEN THE SECRET FORMULA?" yelled Mr. Krabs. "You? The greatest fry cook I ever had? How could **you **forget the formula?" Mr. Krabs was becoming very sweaty.

"These things happen," said Plankton, mildly flabbergasted at Mr. Krabs' reaction.

"Well then," said Mr. Krabs. "I guess I could show you the formula, being Spongebob and all."

"You mean Squidward doesn't know the formula?" questioned Plankton.

"Of course not!" replied Mr. Krabs. "He is the cashier. You don't need to know the secret formula if you're a cashier!"

"Whoops," thought Plankton to himself.

Flashback

"Tell me what the secret formula is, or have your clarinet broken into a million pieces!" Plankton had tied Squidward up and was holding his clarinet.

"I don't know the secret formula! Please don't break clary!" Squidward cried.

"I'm not falling for that one," said Plankton. He snapped the clarinet in half.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Squidward.

End Flashback

"Whoopsies," thought Plankton.

"Anyway," said Mr. Krabs. "as for the formula,"

"Yes?" asked Plankton very eagerly.

"I'll show it to you if you promise to get some more. We are running very low, and I don't know where to get some. Maybe you will."

"Ya, sure," said Plankton. Mr. Krabs turned his back, so Plankton couldn't see what he was doing. Mr. Krabs turned around so he was facing Plankton. He handed Plankton a slip of paper.

"Finally!" thought Plankton. After all these years the formula will be MINE!" Plankton looked at the paper. To his horror, he found out what the formula was. "No," thought Plankton. "Anything but this."


	5. A Change Of Heart

**_Author's Note: _I want to give an enormous thanks to Estelle Rabon, Spongefan Squarefiction, (Solitary Confinement is a really good story) and softballgrll. Way to go Estelle Rabon! I love your story 'The Power To Kill'. Thanks for adding more chapters! I had two questions in my reviews. Softballgrll asked how long Plankton's Plot is going to be. This, (I'm sorry to say) is the last chapter. However, after this story is done, I'm going to write a new story called Reversed Mirror. Luigifan2234 asked why Plankton was trying to steel the formula, when he already knew it. (according to the movie). In my story, Mr. Krabs changed the formula, and now the Krabby Patty tastes even better! I'm sorry I didn't include that earlier. Note to Readers In this chapter you find out the "formula". PLEASE don't assume that this is the real formula. It's just something I made up. The ending is sort of a dud; I couldn't think of a really great way to end it…I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

Chapter 5

Plankton looked at the paper, horrified. It said, "The formula for a Krabby Patty is half a cup of SENG oil."

"No," said Plankton to himself.

"What?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs, but I don't feel comfortable getting this particular ingredient."

"What do you mean, lad?" asked Mr. Krabs who was rather puzzled. Plankton knew what he meant. SENG oil was the same oil Karen used. Without it, she wouldn't be able to function. Plankton (no matter how evil he was) could not harm Karen. She was the only person…well…thing…he ever loved. He only unplugged her so that yellow freak, Spongebob , wouldn't harm her by pushing her buttons and causing a malfunction. He didn't care if it meant losing the formula. He wouldn't take her oil.

"I mean I don't know where I can get this ingredient," answered Plankton. "I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs, but I can't do this." Mr. Krabs was surprised at Plankton's response.

"Well…uh…yes," he said at a loss for words. "Well, if you find any, let me know."

"Sure, Mr. Krabs." Plankton said sadly. Plankton walked out the door of the office. He then sat on the ground. "Well," thought Plankton. "Phase 3 was a total disaster. What should I do now that I'm not interested in the formula?" Then Plankton realised that he still was Spongebob. "I might as well switch back," Plankton stood up, and then started walking towards the Chum Bucket. He was rather depressed. When he entered the restaurant, he walked towards the machine. He reached for the 'switch back' button, but then noticed that his hand was reaching for air. Plankton looked at the ground. He saw a tiny machine near his feet. "Uh oh!" thought Plankton. "I'm too big to work the machine. How am I going to switch back?" Then he noticed a cockroach on the ground. A very familiar cockroach. He then realised it was the costumed he made to sneak into the Krusty Krab. He reached down and picked it up.

"AHHH!" Spongebob fell out of the costume and into Plankton's hand. "Please don't squash me!" pleaded Spongebob.

"Relax, cretin," said Plankton. "I don't want the formula anymore. Just walk over to the machine and press the button that says 'switch back'. Spongebob was very puzzled why Plankton had a sudden change of heart. He pressed the button and then Plankton and Spongebob switched back to their normal selves.

"Horray!" yelled Spongebob.

EPILOUGE

A few months later, Mr. Krabs decided to change the formula. The oil was making the burgers taste too greasy. Plankton found out and started to develop plans to get the formula.

The life switching machine was left on. A real cockroach was scuttling about the laboratory. The antenna of the roach hit the 'switch lives' button. The next day, Squidward woke up, feeling not quite like himself…

THE END


End file.
